


my friends and i, we got a lot of problems

by xzael



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Asexuality, Autistic Character, Barry Allen has ADHD, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexuality, Blowjobs, Changing the Timeline, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Kinky sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Pop Culture, Praise Kink, Requited Unrequited Love, Trans Male Character, Tropes, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Tension, Wall Sex, bc i m a sucker for them, bc ignoring harry s lectures is a great idea, borrows a lot of elements from s3 but not all of them, both romantic and sexual, handjobs, i...love using italics, ie: no savitar, kind of, meaning julian isn t alchemy, pansexuality, the sex scenes aren t explicit btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzael/pseuds/xzael
Summary: Barry Allen, once finding out what ripples he created in time due to Flashpoint, sets out to fix them. Or at least, try to be civil with them. One ripple goes by the name Julian Albert, and he and Barry quickly become more than civil.Julian Albert, once moving to escape from his judgemental family, sets out to make a life for himself. Or at least, try to make some friends. One friend goes by the name of Barry Allen, and he and Julian quickly become large parts of each others' lives.Leonard Snart, once joining a team of misfits who set out to protect history, finds himself becoming a changed man. Or at least, in his team's eyes. One certain man going by the name of Barry Allen, known to a few as the Flash, seems to always be on his mind.Cisco Ramon wasn't always accepted throughout his life. Now, he's got a loving group of friends, but a reminder from his past, Hartley Rathaway, pops back into his life.Hartley Rathaway had never been accepted in his life. Now, he's part of the Rogues, but a missing puzzle piece, Cisco Ramon, pops back into place.Lisa Snart was always taken care of. Now, she's alone, but a missed opportunity, Cisco Ramon, comes back.Jesse and Wally just want to help.





	1. help me polarize, help me out

**Author's Note:**

> yo!! this is the extended version of my oneshot "scared, allen?"  
> this fic is NOT canon compliant at all. i took some plot points from s3, but i m not taking the main one, savitar. you ll just have to find out the other plot points i m using/not using as u read this fic! enjoy :^)  
> HEY THIS LL NEVER BE FINISHED BTW OK BYE

“You look like hell, Julian.”

“I know that, Allen. I  _ do _ check my appearance in the mirror before I leave for work, unlike you.”

“Are you making fun of how I look?” That earned Barry a scoff from Julian. He rolled his eyes at Barry and sat down at his desk across from him. “You're late, too. So was I, but you're never later than me.”

“Any reason you chose to care for my wellbeing today, out of all days?” Julian asked him before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Well, I mean-” Barry shifted in his seat nervously. He had been trying to reconcile with Julian ever since he found out about his existence due to Flashpoint. “I'm just trying to see if you're okay. You're obviously not. Shit. That came out wrong. Sorry. Agh! My point is I'm trying to comfort you.”

“Your efforts, however pitiful they might be, are appreciated.” Julian answered. He opened one of his desk drawers, pulled out a flask, and poured some of whatever liquid was inside, presumably alcohol, into his coffee. “If you must know, my girlfriend left me last night.” 

“I'm sorry, man. What happened?” Barry asked, genuinely concerned. 

“She cheated on me. With our  _ landlord _ , for Christ's sake!” Julian took a big gulp of his now-alcoholic coffee. “So now I'm single and homeless. I might go down and talk to Singh at lunch about me staying here, in our lab.” 

“What? Dude, there is no way you're sleeping in here. There's  _ chemicals _ everywhere!” Barry protested. 

“The same chemicals that helped turn you into the Flash? If so, maybe I'll take the risk.” Julian joked a slight smirk on his face. At this point in time, neither of them would admit it, but they had slowly become friends. Barry started telling Julian about Flash business after he impulsively used his speed in their lab to catch Julian’s favorite mug after he had accidentally knocked it off of his desk. Julian told him that he already knew that Barry was the Flash, and that it was ‘quite obvious, honestly.’

“I'm serious, Julian. I can probably work something out. You can stay at STAR Labs.” Barry blurted out. “Harry and Jesse are moving out soon, into their own place. You can take their room.” 

“Allen, slow down.” Julian interjected.

“Haha.” Barry deadpanned sarcastically. 

“I'm serious. I doubt the rest of- _ Team Flash _ -want me there. And don't Harrison and his daughter plan to return to Earth-2?” Barry took a few moments before he responded. 

“Caitlin and Cisco know about you. Obviously. They met you. I meant to say they know about your speciality in meta-humans combined with your CSI knowledge. They have me, but I get occupied with Flash stuff too often and hardly have time to do forensic work for them at STAR Labs.” Barry finally said. “Also, no, about Wells and Jesse leaving. They decided to stay. Jesse...found someone.” Julian made a face at the mention of romantic entanglement. Barry took a mental note to  _ not _ talk about dating or relationships around him for the time being.

“Are you sure?” Julian questioned.

“Absolutely.” Barry affirmed. 

“Do you mind checking with Caitlin and Cisco first?” Julian quickly slid a paperweight over the case files Singh had probably put on his desk before he came in.

“Sure!” Barry flashed out of their lab at the CCPD and into the cortex of STAR Labs. “Heeeey,  _ Cait _ .” 

“Hi,  _ Barry _ .” Caitlin responded warily. “What's up?” 

“Uh, a team meeting is needed. Where’s Cisco? And Harry?” Barry responded. 

“Right here. I was just doing a few repairs.” As if on cue, Cisco walked into the cortex, his Vibe gear in hand. “Harry and Jesse are out looking at apartments. What did you mess up this time?” Caitlin snorted and Barry looked offended.

“ _ What _ ? No, Cisco. I didn't mess anything up. At least, I don't  _ think _ I did.” Barry suddenly began to doubt his own actions in the past 10 minutes, spacing out slightly, then quickly snapping out of it when Caitlin called his name.

“Barry! Focus.”

“Sorry! Okay, right to the point.” He took a deep breath. “ _ CanJuliancomejoinTeamFlashandstayhereinSTARLabsbytakingWellsandJesse’sroomoncetheymoveout?” _

_ “ _ Julian  _ Albert? _ ” Caitlin questioned.

“The one that Cai- _ Killer Frost- _ kidnapped?” Cisco exclaimed.

“I-uh… _ yeah? _ ” Barry squeaked.

“Why would you want that?”

“I don't see why not.” Caitlin and Cisco shared surprised looks with each other due to their completely opposite responses. 

“I'll explain first. Then you guys.” Barry suggested. The other two silently agreed, Caitlin nodding to let Barry know he could start. “As you guys know, I'm trying to fix things that I screwed up because of Flashpoint. So I want to be on better terms with Julian. He's going through a rough time right now. He's homeless and doesn't have anyone he can turn to for help.”

“Are you sure he'd want to be around me? After what I did?” Caitlin asked. 

“That wasn't you, Caitlin. It was Killer Frost.” Cisco said, placing a comforting hand on Caitlin shoulder.

“Exactly. And he’d be a valuable member to the team.” Barry added. 

“I’m okay with it if you are, Barry and Cisco, but last week you couldn't stop talking about how much you hated his guts. Why the change of heart?” Caitlin asked additionally.

“To be honest, I have no clue.” Barry admitted. Caitlin looked to Cisco. He simply shrugged before responding.

“Like Caitlin said, I'm okay with it if you guys are. And elaborating on Plan Fix Everything We Can That Flashpoint Messed Up, I think improving relations with enemies is a good start.” 

“You guys mind catching Harry and Jesse up to speed once they're back? I gotta get back to the CCPD.” Barry asked.

“Aye aye, Cap’n.” Cisco saluted causing Barry and Caitlin to both laugh. Barry flashed out of the cortex of STAR Labs and into his shared lab at the CCPD.

“They're okay with it. Cisco and Caitlin, that is.” Barry told Julian, who hadn't seemed to move since Barry last saw him minutes ago. 

“What about Harrison and his daughter?” Julian cautioned. 

“They weren't there.” Barry replied. “Eh. They probably won't mind. If they do, they'll eventually come to like you.

“And what makes you think that?”

“I like you now, don't I?” Barry flashed him a smile and Julian gave a small one back. 

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Julian.”

“Allen.”

“You know that you can call me Barry, right?” Barry reminded.

“What is it, Allen?” Julian ignored him. He didn't want to let Barry know that he regarded him as a friend just quite yet.

“I'm done for the day and it looks like you're almost done. Wanna go out for drinks?”

“Can you even get drunk?” Barry withdrew a flask of his own from one of his desk drawers. 

“Caitlin’s creation. Will cause alcohol poisoning if anyone but me were to drink more than a sip.” 

“So I can't try some?” Julian jested. 

“I'll take that as a yes to going to a bar. Do you get motion sick?” 

“No. Wh-” Before Julian could even finish his sentence, he felt a whoosh of air and found himself in front of a bar he had never been to.

“C'mon, Julian!” Barry called, gesturing for Julian to follow him inside. Julian composed himself before walking into the bar.

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

In what felt like a blink of an eye, Barry had drank half his flask and Julian had downed numerous shots. They were sitting next to each other at the bar on stools that seemed to have stayed stable due to sheer luck. The two men had been laughing heartily and drunkenly sharing stories for hours.

“I was in a fraternity at university.” Julian slurred. 

“You were not!” Barry exclaimed in disbelief.

“You're right.” Julian leaned forward and patted Barry’s leg. “I tried to join one, though. Didn't decide to go through with it.”

“Why not?”

“Initiation. Er, hazing.” 

“What'd they want you to do?” Barry asked. Julian laughed.

“I had to either do a line of cocaine or-” 

“Or what?” Barry was giggling, his cheeks reddened from laughter and the amount of alcohol in his system. 

“Hold on, I'm not quite drunk enough for this yet.” Julian quickly knocked back another shot. “Shove a dildo up my arse in front of everyone.” Barry raised an eyebrow at him before laughing, Julian joining in soon after.

“Didn't want to hurt your precious heterosexuality?” Barry asked jokingly, then began to drink from his flask.

“No, you  _ idiot _ . They didn't let us prep. I didn't want to rip my arsehole.” Julian answered. “And anyways, who said I wss straight, Allen?” Barry choked on his drink.

“ _ What _ ?” He managed to utter between coughs. “You're not?” 

“You're telling me you didn't notice me check you out when we first met?”

“Notice you do what now?”

“I've checked you out in the Flash suit, too. I ought to give Cisco my personal thanks for how that leather makes your arse looks.”

“It’s not leather!” Barry yelped defensively. Julian enjoyed making Barry blush. He was too drunk to question why. 

“Now, tell me, why is Barry Allen concerned about my sexuality?” Julian cooed, Barry’s blush rising further up his neck. Julian smiled to himself, satisfied with how he affected the other man.

“I'm not  _ concerned _ , per se, but I'll admit that I'm surprised.”

“Why?” Julian further implored. 

“Because I live by the philosophy of ‘queer until proven straight’ and you proved yourself straight- _ or so I thought, _ I guess-when you said you had a girlfriend.” Barry answered carefully.

“You are aware of the fact that there are more sexualities than gay and straight.” Julian stated, slightly annoyed. 

“Are you implying that I'm a biphobe? Because as a  _ very _ bisexual man, I think that's biphobic.” Barry countered, smiling. 

“Branching off of that, I am bisexual as well.” Julian added.

“Why have you got to be so formal?” Barry mocked in a terrible British accent. 

“I'm just being polite, Allen.” 

“Hey, you two, get out! It's closing time.” The bartender grumbled. Barry and Julian looked at each other, laughed, then reluctantly left the bar. 

“Where to next?” Barry asked Julian.

“Home. ‘M tired.” Julian mumbled. Barry freezed. “Oh yeah. Don't have one. Don't suppose I can crash at yours for the night, mate?”

“Whoa, at least buy me dinner first, Jules.” Barry didn't even notice the nickname slip from his tongue. Julian tried not to notice how the way Barry's voice sounded when he said that made his blood rush. Barry noticed Julian’s obvious internal turmoil. “It's just a prank, bro! Of course you can crash.”

“Please never say that again.” 

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Bloody hell, Allen! We're  _ drunk  _ and you just flashed us across the city!” Julian scolded. He looked around. Barry's apartment was  _ incredibly  _ messy. “How do you live in this pigsty?”

“Uh, sorry. No one really comes over but Caitlin and Cisco. Give me a second.” Barry quickly, as in  _ very _ quickly, cleaned up. “There.” 

“You can clean your entire flat in a literal second, yet you still manage to be late to work.” Julian commented. 

“Shut up!” Barry elbowed Julian, who groaned. 

“Ow.” Julian complained. Barry turned his back to Julian and started walking to his kitchen to hide the blush that appeared on his face when he heard Julian groan. “What are you doing?”

“Making coffee to help with the hangovers we'll have once we wake up.” Barry answered simply. “I'm using a coffee press and leaving it overnight so it's really strong.”

“Will that work for you?”

“Surprisingly, yes.” Barry looked over to Julian, who was still standing by the front door. “Julian. You can sit over here. There are stools.” Julian wordlessly walked over to the kitchen and sat down. 

“Why was your flat so messy anyways? Doesn't your girlfriend keep you in check?” Julian asked absentmindedly. Barry stopped what he was doing.

“What girlfriend?” He was confused. 

“The one that comes by the lab all the time?  _ Iris _ ?” Julian was even more confused.

“No no  _ no _ ! Iris is  _ not _ my girlfriend!” Barry stuttered out. “Dude, she’s basically my sister!” 

“If you say so.” Julian muttered. 

“In another life, maybe. But not this one!  _ Definitely _ not this one.” Barry tries not to think about his and Iris’ Earth-2 doppelgängers, who were  _ married _ . “God no.” 

“Can I have some water, Allen?”

“Would it kill you to call me Barry, Jules?” 

_ Would it kill you to not be so goddamn effortlessly attractive? _ Julian thought to himself. He sighed. Barry handed him a glass of water.

“What's up?” Barry asked, sliding over to the stool next to Julian and sitting down. He was still wearing his socks. Julian smiled a little at Barry's childishness. It was endearing, in a way that was unique to Barry. “Hey, what’s got you so happy all of a sudden?”

“You.” Julian divulged. Barry looked like a deer in the headlights. “What? Surprised by my honesty?” 

“Uh...yes?” Barry managed to say.

“What were you expecting me to say?” Julian purred, inching towards Barry. He didn't seem to notice.

“I don't know? Not that, that's for sure.” Barry admitted. 

“Scared, Allen?” Julian teased. Barry gulped.

“Not at all.” He lied.

“Prove it.” Julian declared. Barry warily placed his hand on Julian’s thigh. Julian merely raised an eyebrow. “Is that all?” 

“Are we seriously playing gay chicken?”

“Why not?”

“So you'll do this for  _ fun _ but you won't put a dildo up your ass to get into a frat?” Barry's hand was slowly sliding up Julian’s thigh. 

“I'm not an exhibitionist.” Julian muttered, his voice barely over a whisper. “But I know what a kinky little shit  _ you _ are, Allen.” He expected some sort of protest from Barry, but there was none. Barry's attention seemed focused on something else. 

“You have a boner.” 

“And?”

“Uh…”

“What are you going to do about it?” 

“This.” Barry cupped Julian’s crotch, eliciting a moan from him. 

“Not here.” Julian whispered. Barry flashed them to the couch, now straddling Julian’s lap, his legs wrapped around him. Their faces were inches apart. “Are you sure, Barry?” He nodded. Julian grabbed Barry's hips and pulled him closer, their dicks rubbing together through their pants.

Barry finally leaned forward and kissed him. Julian kissed back, his hands sliding under Barry's shirt and dragging across his back, leaving scratch marks that would heal in minutes. He bit at Barry’s lower lip and he whined. 

“Barry...I need more.” Julian moaned in between kisses. Barry grinded on him as their kisses deepened. One of his hands gripped Julian’s shoulder to keep him steady, the other slid up his shirt to play with Julian’s nipples, causing him to moan even louder. “More.”

“I want to hear you beg for it.” Barry responded, his voice lower than Julian had ever heard it before, arousing him even more.

“I need more, Barry.  _ Please. _ ” Julian pleaded. 

“If you insist.” Barry flashed them to his room, returning them to the same position they were just in, but instead, they were on his bed. Julian quickly took Barry's shirt off and marveled at his abs. Barry laughed into their kisses and managed to take Julian’s shirt off, too. Julian started to undo Barry's pants, so Barry pulled away, unwrapped his legs from behind Julian, and started undoing his pants too.

“Shame I can’t stick my tongue down your throat  _ and _ undress you at the same time.” Julian murmured.  _ You can stick something else down my throat _ . Barry thought, resisting the urge to say it out loud.

“I can undress both of us in a flash.” Barry couldn't help himself with the pun. 

“No, I want to strip you myself, Barry.” Barry loved the way his name sounded coming from Julian’s mouth. He pulled off Barry's jeans and his finger curled around the waistband of his boxers. “If your dick doesn't live up to my expectations, I'm going to be very disappointed.”

“You've thought about my dick before?”

“Thought about, dreamt of, lusted for, even  _ masturbated to the thought of it _ .” Julian confessed as he took Barry's boxers off, his dick now exposed. “But seeing it in person is much,  _ much _ better.” 

“I'll show you mine, you show me yours.” Barry mumbled. Before Julian knew it, he was completely naked, like Barry.

“You just couldn't wait,” Julian drawled. He decided to take a risk, see where it'd take him. “could you, you  _ slut _ ?” Barry bit back a moan, but Julian saw his reaction. 

“Goddamn it, Julian.” 

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Jesus, Allen, your stamina is unbelievable.”

“One of the perks of the Speed Force.”

“What are some other… _ advantages _ ?” Julian smirked suggestively. The two of them were lying on their backs on Barry's bed, Julian panting while Barry seemed to have only barely broken a sweat.

“My sex drive is  _ through the roof. _ I'd say you have no idea, but you kinda do.” Julian laughed. 

“Barry Allen.”

“Yes, Julian Albert?”

“You have a boner again, don't you?”

“...Maybe.” With that confirmation of his suspicions, Julian took Barry's cock in his hand and started to lazily jack him off. Barry tried to stifle a moan, but failed. “Hey, asshole, don't outdo me. I  _ just _ jacked both of us off 5 minutes ago.” Julian surprised Barry by taking him in his mouth. A  _ lot  _ of him.

“Holy shit.” Barry choked. Julian looked up at him and he looked  _ so  _ goddamn hot. Barry involuntarily bucked his hips and Julian didn't even choke. He ran his fingers through Julian’s hair. “God, you look  _ so _ fucking good, Jules. And you're being  _ so _ good. Such a good boy. You can take a break to breathe, if you'd like.” Julian did. He had spit and precum dribbling from his mouth and it took all of Barry's willpower to  _ not _ grab him make out with him. 

“Thank you,  _ sir _ .” Julian panted.  _ Holy shit. That's a kink I didn't know I had _ . Barry realized. “I just want to make you cum.” 

“When I do, you're going to swallow.  _ All  _ of it.”

“Yes,  _ sir _ .” 

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

Barry woke up with a raging headache and Julian Albert in his bed, cuddling him. He rolled over to check the time on his phone.  _ 8:28 _ . Good, he didn't sleep in. He got up, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He drank a sip of coffee he left to brew overnight and made a face when he tasted how strong it was. Barry got to work, putting bread in the toaster and getting eggs out to make omelettes.

Julian also woke up with a raging headache in Barry's bed, but was no longer cuddling said man. He had a moment of panic, thinking that Barry had ditched him, before he remembered that he was in his apartment. Julian could smell the coffee and eggs from Barry's room. He put on his boxers and rifled through Barry's clothes to find something he could wear. He couldn't just show up to work with Barry and be wearing in the same clothes he wore the day before.

“Morning.” Julian greeted lazily as he sat down at a stool.

“Good morning, Julian.” Barry replied, any evidence of a hangover not evident. “Have some coffee, it'll help.”

“I thought  _ I _ was supposed to be the one ordering  _ you _ around here.” Julian recalled. Barry blushed. 

“Just drink the coffee, Jules.” Barry stammered. Julian obliged. “Wait, are you wearing my clothes?”

“What else am I supposed to wear, my cum-stained clothes that I already wore to work yesterday?” Julian fretted. “People would talk, Allen. More than they already do, at least.”

“Sorry for turning your shirt into a cum cleanup towel.”

“You're not sorry, you're just  _ lazy _ .”

“Wait, back up, what did you mean by talk more than they already do?”

“God, Allen, you really  _ are _ dense.” Julian downed half his coffee in one gulp. “The entire precinct thinks we're fuckbuddies.”

“Well we are now, aren't we?”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Morning, Joe!”

“Good morning, Barr.” Joe returned. “And good morning, Julian.” He looked at the two suspiciously, as if trying to figure out why they were together outside of their lab. 

“Morning.” Julian reluctantly reflected. Joe’s gaze at them lingered as he walked away. “Allen, he knows something’s up.”

“It's not like he's Singh.”

“Yeah, it's worse. He's your foster father.”

“Chill out, Jules. It's fine, he's probably forgotten about it by now.” 

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Caitlin?”

“Yeah, something happen to Barry, Joe?”

“No. Well, I'm not sure. Has he brought his Earth... _ whatever... _ doppelgänger or something over?”

“Why?”

“He and Julian came into the CCPD together today. Thing is, they seemed  _ happy _ , too.”

“Oh,  _ really? _ I'll have to call you back later.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

Julian and Barry had just sat down in their respective seats when they both got a notification from Cisco's metahuman app (Barry had downloaded it on Julian’s phone while they had breakfast) telling them there was a dangerous metahuman at STAR Labs. Barry looked to Julian to indicate that he could flash them there. Julian nodded in acknowledgement and they were in the cortex moments later, Barry already in the Flash suit.  

“Where's the metahuman?” Barry asked, scanning the room for any signs of a fight.

“I mistyped. I meant to call a team meeting.” Cisco replied. “Julian, could you go get us food from Big Belly Burger? I'm out of protein bars for Barry and Caitlin and I are pretty hungry. I'll text you our orders and pay you back later. ”

“I'm not Team Flash’s errand boy, Ramon.” Julian grumbled. Barry looked at him with puppy dog eyes and Julian rolled his eyes before he left. 

“Thanks, Jules! Get me 8 double cheeseburgers with no pickles!” Barry called after him. “So what's up, Cisco?” 

“You're in an awfully good mood today, Barry.” Caitlin observed. 

“He's got that post-sex glow.” Cisco added as he texted Julian.

“I do  _ not _ !” Barry defended.

“Ooh, who was she?” Caitlin inquired.

“Or  _ he. _ Barry's bi. Alliteration.” Cisco ate a Dorito before continuing. “Do you remember that phrase I made up when we first saw him, Cait?”

“Oh, yeah! Barry better be bi.” Caitlin replied enthusiastically. 

“ _ Hello _ ? I am still here and can hear everything you guys are saying.” Barry interrupted. 

“So you're not denying it.” Caitlin peered at him. Barry opened his mouth to something, but Cisco cut him off before he even got to speak.

“Just tell us who it was, Barry. We're your best friends, we'll find out anyways.” Cisco nagged. “I even got Julian to leave for your privacy. Although, we weren't expecting him to come along.”

“Wait.” Caitlin seemed to suddenly have an epiphany. “Hold on. Cisco. Connect the dots. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?”

“Doritos are loaded with numerous ingredients that cause them to be addicting and incredibly unhealthy, yet I and many others continue to eat and buy them?” Cisco suggested.

“Well, yes, but no. Not that. About  _ Barry and Julian _ .”  _ Oh, fuck _ . Barry cursed mentally.

“So you're saying-”

“Mhm.”

“-That Julian and Barry-”

“Yep.”

“ _ No.” _

“ _ Yes,  _ Cisco! It makes sense. Barry bringing Julian here, Julian falling victim to Barry's puppy dog eyes-”

“Barry calling Julian ‘ _ Jules _ ,’ Julian wearing Barry's shirt-” 

“You noticed?!” Barry exclaimed involuntarily. 

“Ha!” Caitlin and Cisco hollered simultaneously.

“Julian and I didn't have sex!” Barry argued. 

“Cisco, pay attention to his word choice. Just a handjob?”

“Maybe a blowjob?” Caitlin and Cisco judged Barry's reactions to their speculations. Barry blushed at both, but it especially deepened after Cisco's suggestion.

“Oh my god, it was both.” 

“Caitlin Snow, I think we're certified geniuses.”

“Cisco Ramon, I heartily agree.” 

“Will you two shut up before Julian gets back?” 

“Shut up about what?”  _ Speak of the goddamn devil _ . Julian was holding several takeout bags from Big Belly Burger. “I hope I didn't already manage to piss you lot off on my first. What'd I miss?”

“Not much.” Caitlin replies, still eyeing Barry. “Talking about improvements that need to be made to the suit.”

“Good job with the design of that, by the way, Ramon.” Julian commented as he set the takeout bags on the desk. 

“Thanks?” Cisco looked at Barry for context, who was looking at Julian in shock. “Didn't think any CSI besides Barry would care about the design of the Flash suit.”

“I wasn't supposed to be a CSI. Dear old mum and dad wanted me to become a surgeon.” Julian shared.  _ Really?  _ Caitlin mouthed to Barry. He shrugged at her and made a face, nonverbally saying,  _ I had no clue. _

“Riveting story, strange yet  _ attractive _ man that I've never met before.” A familiar voice said from the cortex entrance. Jesse had just arrived with Harry. “Hi. I'm Jesse. This is my dad. Team Flash calls him Harry. Sorry about him, in advance.”

“ _ Jesse! _ ” Harry scolded. She just laughed. 

“Julian Albert. I work with Barry. He invited me to become a part of Team Flash.” Julian shook both Wells’ hands.

“Cop or CSI?” Harry asked. 

“Oh, CSI.”

“Really? With  _ those _ muscles?” Jesse questioned shamelessly. Barry choked on his hamburger and they all pretended not to notice. Except Julian, who genuinely didn't notice at all.

“Jesse Wells, you are 18 years old. Do I need to give you a lecture about manners?” Harry reprimanded. 

“Roast her, Harry!” Cisco encouraged. 

“Francisco Ramon, don't tempt me to give you a lecture, too.” 

“Oh, he broke out your full name!” Barry pointed out, laughing. 

“And I thought STAR Labs was a serious place.” Julian speculated. All conversations and noise ceased for a moment before everyone burst out into laughter, even Harry. 

“That's a good one, Jules.” Barry slapped his back. 

“Welcome to Team Flash, Julian.” Cisco said with a genuine smile. 

 

《*~°▪¤°~*》

 

“Joe, Barry's here at STAR Labs.  _ With Julian _ . He's joining Team Flash.”

“What do you  _ mean _ he's joining Team Flash?”

“I mean  _ exactly _ that! He even came by earlier to ask if we were okay with him joining.”

“Why'd you say yes?!”

“There was no point in saying no!” Caitlin sighed exasperatedly. She lowered her voice, even though she was alone in the no longer used breach room. “You know how Barry is when he sets his mind to something.  _ Unrelenting _ .”

“So is this Barry the  _ real _ Barry?”

“Surprisingly, yes.”

“What's the verdict?”

“Barry's heart of gold extends to even Julian Albert, his ex-sworn enemy for the past year.” Joe sighed deeply. 

“Keep on eye on the two of them for me.”

“Cisco and I already are.”

“Thank you, Caitlin. I have to go now.”

“It's no problem at all, Joe. Bye.” Caitlin hung up and slid her phone into her pocket. 

“Do you trust him?” Caitlin jumped, Harry’s sudden question scaring her.

“Trust who?” She asked, unsure if he meant Joe or Julian.

“Albert. Do you trust him? He clarified. 

“For now. Why?” 

“I know Allen's been hurt plenty of times before. I'm trying to make sure Julian isn't going to do the same.” Caitlin was shocked at the man’s concern for Barry’s mental well-being. 

“I want to see the good in him like Barry does, so as long as Barry’s giving him a chance, I'll give him one, too.” Caitlin reasoned. “If he tries anything, he's not a metahuman. Barry can handle him and if push comes to shove, he's got Cisco, Jesse, Wally, and me as back up. And Joe can get him fired as quickly as he was hired.” 

“I wasn't just talking about Barry getting  _ physically  _ hurt, Snow. Mental wounds can sting as much or even more than physical ones.” Harry addressed. Caitlin was shocked at his level of concern for Barry’s well-being. “You know this, too.” Caitlin tried not to these days, but she remembered Ronnie. It hurt less now. She allowed herself to think of Jay, or  _ Hunter,  _ for a split second before snapping back to reality.

“You see how Julian looks at him too, then?” 

“Of course. I'm sure everyone does. Everyone but those two, of course. Jesse picked it up right away from their body language. She flirted with Julian to see how he and Barry would react.”

“Jesse's a smart girl.” 

“She knows just what to say to wind you up.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Barry! There you are.” 

“Oh, hey, Jesse.” Barry stopped running around the speed lab and ran down to the status monitors where Jesse was standing. “What's up?”

“I like your boyfriend, Barry. He's real cute.” Jesse grinned. Barry blushed immediately. 

“He's  _ not _ my boyfriend!” Barry defended sheepishly. “Who put you up to this? Caitlin or Cisco? It was Cisco, wasn't it?” 

“For the record, I didn't tell her to do anything. Neither did Caitlin. Jesse's doing this  _ all _ on her own.” Cisco reassured. “I'm just passing through because I left my phone here, don't mind me.” Surely enough, Cisco picked up his phone from on top of one of the status monitors and left, humming the Pokémon theme song.

Barry returned his attention to Jesse, who was still grinning. 

“What are you up to, Jesse?” 

“ _ Nothing _ .” She replied in a sing songy voice that meant that she was _ definitely _ up to something. “So does that mean Julian's single?” 

“He just got dumped. Besides, aren't you with Wally?” 

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“What can I do to help?”

“Hm?” Cisco slid off one of the ears of his Beats headphones, the Poké rap playing. “Sorry, I didn't hear you.”

“I said, what can I do to help?” Julian repeated. Caitlin saw Julian’s slight annoyance and decided to take over for Cisco.

“Julian, I can run a simulation of one of the past metahuman attacks that the CCPD didn't investigate, and you can analyze the evidence.” She suggested, walking over to him. “Or you can help me in the medbay. You did say that your parents wanted you to be a doctor, and you have your CSI background.”

“I'll help you in the medbay.” Julian answered, already heading there. Cisco signed  _ Thank you  _ to Caitlin and she signed  _ You're welcome  _ back as he slid his headphones back on. She followed Julian soon after. “Did I say something wrong back there?”

“No. Here, arrange those on that shelf by pH level, please. Acids on the left and bases on the right.” Caitlin pointed to an assortment of chemicals on a table. Julian did as she asked. “Cisco’s mind doesn't work like most people’s do. You'll just have to get used to him and he to you, but it'll be easier for both of you if you're patient.” 

“What do you mean by that,” Julian inquired as he read a label on a test tube.  “his mind doesn't work like most people’s do? Is it a metahuman thing?” 

“No, not like that. He's autistic. Don't worry, he's okay with me telling people. As long as they don't do the pity thing, which I trust you not to do.”

“I don't pity Ramon, I respect him. He's a smart man with great achievements that go unacknowledged by the public.”

“He does what he does to help people. That's all he wants to do.”

“That's very honorable. 

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Have you and Jesse found somewhere to live yet, Harry?”

“Are you kicking me out, Allen?”

“Maybe.”

“We found an apartment in downtown and plan to move in on Sunday.”

“That's in three days. Great! Julian’s taking your room then and can just keep staying at my place till then.”

“What do you mean by ‘ _ keep’ _ staying, Allen?” Barry’s face paled.

“Uh…” 

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Don't you two have an actual day job to get back to?” Jesse asked.

“Oh shit.” Barry said, his mouth full of a bite his sixth cheeseburger. 

“I, quite honestly, forgot about that.” Julian was eating fries.

“Don't worry. I called in and told Singh you guys got food poisoning.” Cisco informed while playing 2048 on his phone.

“And he didn’t question the fact that Julian and I are spending time together?” Barry furrowed his brows. 

“He seemed confused for a second, then he paused, laughed, and said, ‘Ahhh,  _ okay. _ I got it.’”

“Great. Now Singh thinks Julian and I are together.” Barry groaned. 

_ Would that be so bad _ ?

_ Fuck.  _

_ What the fuck.  _

_ Why did that thought cross my mind? _ Julian asked himself.

“Everyone else already thinks that we are. There’s probably a betting pool on us.” Julian chimed in. 

“I should get in on that.” Cisco mentioned to Caitlin quietly.

“Huh?” Barry turned to them, still shoving food into his face, his words muffled. “What was that, Cisco?”

“Oh, don't worry about it, Barry.” Jesse reassured with a too-wide smile.

“That makes me feel like I should worry.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“So what is this room again?”

“The speed lab. There's a track that runs around the room.” Jesse pointed to the glass. She was giving Julian a tour of STAR Labs. Cisco was still repairing his gear, Caitlin had to run tests on Barry in the medbay, and Harry would never voluntarily spend more time than he needed to with a near-stranger. “Here are the status monitors. Vitals and such can be viewed on these. All test data is saved to make comparisons. For example, here's one of Barry's first tests. Here's one of mine. I was faster, but if we look at our most recent tests, Barry's  _ waaaay _ faster.”

“Interesting.” Julian was in awe of STAR Labs, but was attempting to play it off. “Allen's told me about how he got his speed, but not about how you did.” Jesse’s expression changed to an unreadable one when she heard Julian call Barry ‘Allen,’ but she replied to his inquisitive statement.

“I'm going to go ahead and assume you know about Zoom and all that, like Barry losing his speed?”

“Yes, he briefly explained what happened to me.”

“When Barry lost his speed, we, minus Wally and I-since they locked us up in a secret room-” Jesse saw Julian look puzzled. “-more on that later, replicated the conditions the night the particle accelerator blew up. Wally managed to break us out, and we got hit by the accelerator’s energy. Basically, we passed out and woke up with powers.”

“So Team Flash is a lot who are mostly metas who mostly fight other metas?” 

“Exactly. Don't feel weird about not being a meta, Julian. Barry made a good decision inviting you to join us, I can tell.” Jesse had a glint in her eye.

“Jesse! Is Julian still with y-” Caitlin burst into the speed lab with Wally in tow. “There you are! I've been looking for you. I was going to show you around the medbay.”

“I was already there earlier.” Julian furrowed his brows. “Besides, I believe Jesse isn't finished touring me around STAR Labs.”

“It's no biggie. We can finish the tour another day. Hi, Wally!” Jesse beamed at him as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek before putting an arm around her.

“Hey. Wally West, Kid Flash.” Wally introduced himself to Julian, holding his free hand out for a handshake.  _ West? As in, Iris and Joe West? _ Julian speculated. “I'm also Jesse's boyfriend.”

“Julian Albert. Barry invited me to become part of the team here. I work with him at the CCPD.” Julian explained as he shook his hand. “Jesse, you never told me what your ‘superhero’ name was.”

“It's Jesse Quick!” She answered enthusiastically. “My dad picked it out.”

“Julian, we should get going.” Caitlin reminded gently.

“Oh, right. Pleasure to meet you, Wally.” Julian addressed as he and Caitlin left. 

“You too, man!” Wally said. He cocked his head slightly and looked at Jesse. “He and Barry are dating, right?” Jesse triumphantly let out a short and loud laugh.

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Snow, I don't think I made very good first impression on Jesse.” Julian mentioned once they were in the medbay. They were sorting through boxes of medical supplies Barry found in a meta’s hideout. They were trying to see what was still usable and what had to be disposed of.

“And why's that?” Caitlin asked.

“She's acting quite… _ strangely _ , if you ask me.” Julian started. “You saw her in the cortex, flirting with me. Then she offered to me around, which was very nice of her, but then her attitude changed completely.”

“Was she being rude?”

“No. She was just friendly, no sign of her ulterior motive of flirting with me.” Julian scrunched his face up. “Then she said she thought it was a good idea that Allen invited me to join Team Flash. Had a look in her eye, too.”

“What kind of look?”

“Couldn't tell.” 

“Hmm.” Caitlin pressed her lips together and seemed lost in thought for a few moments, forgetting about the large syringe she held in her hands.  “Well, I don't think you should take it personally. Jesse’s just messing with you. She's young and does dumb things for fun sometimes.”

“Thank you, Snow.”

“I should be the one thanking you for giving me another chance after the whole kidnapping thing.”

“Don't fuss about that. Allen told me about Killer Frost and as far as I'm concerned, Killer Frost  _ isn't  _ a meta I should be worried about.” Julian offered an amiable smile and Caitlin smiled back.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they worked, which was soon broken by someone knocking on the glass door.

“May I borrow Julian for a moment, Snow?” Harry was halfway standing in the doorway.

“Go ahead. I can finish up on my own here.” Caitlin approved. Julian walked away from the dusty boxes and followed Harry.

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“I hope no one gave you too much of a hard time.” Barry stated, half joking, half dead serious.

“Ah, I'm fine, Allen.” Julian tried not to grimace as he remembered how Harry interrogated him. “No need to worry about me.”

 

_ “What are your intentions with Barry, Albert?”  _

_ “My what now?” _

_ “You know what I said.” _

_ “I do, but I apologize, I don't quite understand what you're asking me.” _

_ “What do you intend to do here at STAR Labs? What did you bring to Team Flash that no one else already has?” _

_ “I hope to aid in finding and defeating metas by using my knowledge of them that I've collected through my CSI work.” _

_ “Barry's a CSI. Why'd he feel the need to bring you into this?” _

_ “I'm afraid I don't actually know.”  _

_ “This is dangerous work, Albert. You're aware of this, right?” Julian nodded. “Good. You may think you're only going to be lab work, but anything can happen. You could get kidnapped. Cisco did. You could die.” _ Like Iris and Caitlin’s fiances,  _ Julian recalled. _

_ “I know there are risks that come with working the Flash, Harry.” _

_ “I'm not done, Albert. There's a lot of trust between us all. Trust developed from life-and-death situations. Allen already seems to trust you, but that doesn't mean we all do. Or will. Understand?” Julian nodded vigorously, afraid of what dumb thing would come out of his mouth if he tried to speak.  _

_ “Good. Now, if you hurt him, I will not even hesitate to hurt you.” Julian scoffed in disbelief and immediately regretted it, as Harry narrowed his eyes further. _

_ “He's the Flash. He'd stop me before I could even try anything.” _

_ “I don't mean physically.” Harry paused, tension lingering in the air. “Barry Allen has lost both of his parents after getting them back, and was in love with his foster sister for half his life. He is more broken than he cares to admit, and I am not going to allow you to break him even further. I'm watching you, Julian Albert.”  _

 

“You sure? You seem tense.” Barry noted. 

“It's just nerves. It's unbelievable, really.” Julian laughed. “To think that I, Julian Albert, joined Team Flash. This time of year a few years ago, I was probably suffering through some family outing while wearing itchy clothes and practicing  _ too _ formal etiquette.” That statement elicited laugh out of Barry.

“What's your family like, anyway?” Barry asked. 

“A story for another time, Allen.” Julian replied emotionlessly.

“Agh, sorry.” Barry apologized, feeling even guiltier than he already did. He saw Julian’s face after Harry gave him what looked to be one of his famous dad-like lectures. “Hey, are you hungry?”

“A bit famished, now that you mention it.” Julian said.

“Do you fancy Italian food?” Barry asked in a  _ horrendous  _ British accent. 

“Why are you like this, Allen?” Julian sighed as Barry giggled uncontrollably. 

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Here we are.” Barry smiled. He flashed them to Coast City Pizza.

“Allen-” Barry raised a hand to interrupt.

“Uh, uh, uh. Don't complain and definitely _ don't  _ diss. Coast City Pizza is-”

“-the best in the West, yes, I've heard.” It was Julian’s turn to interrupt. “I am  _ not _ complaining, promise, but you said we were getting Italian.”

“Pizza  _ is _ Italian!” Barry protested.

“Yeah, but I was expecting something...more formal.” Julian reluctantly admitted. 

“What, you want a romantic candlelit dinner?” Barry teased. He was smiling until he saw Julian trying to hide that he was blushing. “Oh my god, you want a romantic candlelit dinner.”

“I mean,  _ yeah _ ?” Julian gulped, embarrassed.

“That's so  _ cute _ .” Barry beamed at Julian, who was pointedly avoiding his gaze. “You know what, let's take our food to go. I can set something up for us.”

“Really?” 

“So what do you wanna order?”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

Barry flashed Julian and their food, a margarita pizza, carbonara, and wine, to the rooftop of Barry's apartment building. 

“Wait here for a second.” He set all the food (and Julian) down 

“Allen, what are you-” Barry returned moments later, and had set up a literal romantic candlelit dinner. The table was a cardboard box with an old, off-white curtain draped over it as a tablecloth, the cutlery and plates mismatched (additionally, Barry didn't have wine glasses, so he brought mugs instead), and the chairs two footstools. Their food was piled on top. Julian couldn't help but laugh at Barry's antics. 

“Is this romantic enough?” Barry looked incredibly proud of his makeshift Italian restaurant. 

“Allen.”

“Yeah, Jules?” 

“You forgot the candle.” Barry's face dropped.

“Aw, hell. Give me a sec.” Surely enough, Barry returned a second later with a candle in a candle holder.

“No lighter?”

“I got it covered.” Barry was grinning again. He pulled one of the stools out for Julian to sit down on. He sat, and so did Barry after. “Watch this.” Barry pinched the candle wick in between his pointer finger and thumb, rubbed, and lit the candle.

“That was  _ hot _ .” Julian grinned. Barry burst into his signature giggles.

“I got lots of tricks up my sleeves.” He said as he gestured to his forearms, which were indeed covered by his shirt sleeves. “And I know all about friction.” 

“Allen, you're the goddamn cheesiest and sappiest guy  _ ever _ . You know that, right?” Whenever he was with Barry,  Julian found himself smiling more often than he'd care to admit. “I'd tell you off for that friction joke, but I’d like to see some friction between us later tonight.”

“You know it, baby.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Julian,  _ please _ .” 

“Prove to me that you want it, Barry.”

“I'm begging you.”

“It's not enough.”

“Julian Albert, please,  _ please _ just indulge me. All I want to do is eat this pasta ‘Lady and the Tramp’ style with you.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

Barry and Julian happily ate their pizza and carbonara and drank wine on the rooftop. Julian eventually caved and let Barry fulfill his “Lady and the Tramp” dreams, which led to a makeout session, which led to Barry flashing them into his bedroom, leaving the mess from their date to be cleaned up at a later time. 

“Fuck, Jules.” Barry moaned as Julian pushed him against the wall and started kissing his neck. He sucked at the spot just above his collarbone. “I wish that'd leave a hickey.”

“So you want me to bite harder?” Julian murmured against his skin. Barry nodded and moaned even louder when Julian, indeed, bit down harder. “I love the sounds you make, Barry.” His hand slid down Barry's boxers and he thumbed the slit of his dick.

“God, you're so good with your hands.” Barry whispered. “And your mouth.”

“Want me show you what else I can do?” Julian offered.

“Please do.” Barry said breathily. In one swift motion, Julian got Barry on his bed, laying flat on his stomach. He crawled onto the bed, also on his stomach, and threw Barry's legs over his shoulders.

“Barry Allen, has anyone ever eaten you out before?


	2. you know where I'm coming from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> know: verb, have developed a relationship with (someone) through meeting and spending time with them; be familiar or friendly with.  
> ~  
> A familiar face shows up in a familiar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter is finally here! thank u to everyone who commented and left kudos on the first chapter, y all give me life and keep me writing!! continue to comment constructive criticism and such!! if you pick up on the foreshadowing, you should comment what you think will happen in the future chapters and if you re right, at the end of the fic i ll mention all the correct responses and i ll write a oneshot based off of a prompt from you or smthn!
> 
> also, there s spanish and a lil bit of french in this chapter! copy the text and press control f and paste to be taken to the translations in the end notes
> 
> don t be afraid to comment! thanks for reading!

“I don't think your endless levels of energy will ever cease to amaze me, Allen.”

“Glad you enjoyed the show, Jules. But you were doing most of the work.”

“What can I say? I'm a modest man.”

“Okay. I mean that sounds fake, but okay.”

“I wish you'd stop referencing memes in bed.”

“You don't think my memes are sexy?”

“Go to sleep, Barry.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

Julian woke up to the sound of Barry screaming and the smell of burning food. He practically jumped into his boxers and ran to the kitchen to see what happened. He saw Barry unplugging the toaster.

“Allen, what did you do?” Julian cautioned.

“I don't know, isn't it pretty obvious?” Barry replied through gritted teeth. “I burnt toast.”

“ _How?”_ Julian poured himself some coffee, not bothering to add any sugar or cream.

“I was paying attention to something else.”

“And what was that?”

“Please don't judge me.”

“What was it, Barry?” Julian raised his mug to his lips and drank.

“I was watching you sleep.” Julian spat out his coffee.

“What the hell?”

“I told you not to judge me!”

“Why on _earth_ were you watching me sleep?” Barry mumbled something indiscernible. “Use your words, mate.”

“You look really cute while you sleep.” He admitted, looking down at his feet and scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh.” Julian managed to say. He was positive he was blushing, a rare occasion for him.

“Sorry. I can stop, if it makes you uncomfortable.” Barry suggested.

“No, I don't mind. It's a very _Barry Allen_ thing for you to do.” Julian reasoned.

“Okay. Cool.” Barry commented. “Want pancakes?”

“If they're not burnt.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Hey, Cisco. When are you coming in today?”

“I'm about to leave, Cait. Do you need me to pick something up for you on the way? I'm getting coffee.”

“No, I'm fine. Just wanted to make sure we're still up for tonight.”

“Oh yeah, for sure. STAR Labs, my place, or yours?”

“My place. Barry might be ‘ _showing Julian around STAR Labs’_ tomorrow, and I know you haven't cleaned your apartment in weeks.” Caitlin did finger quotes with her free hand, the other holding her phone to her ear. “I've got snacks covered. I did air quotes just then, by the way.”

“I could tell. Also, why you gotta call me out like that?” Cisco asked, pretending to be hurt.

“No one else will if I don’t.” Caitlin smiled. “See you, Cisco.”

“See you in a few, Caitlin!”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“A venti Caffe Americano, please, Maggie.” Cisco ordered at Jitters from his favorite barista.

“To go as usual, I assume?” Maggie half-asked, half-stated.

“Yup.” Cisco replied, popping the p. “Hey, uh, is _he_ working right now?”

“Who? Oh, _Aaron_.” Maggie spat out his name like it was poison on her tongue. “Unfortunately, yeah. He's full time now. He's probably in the back.”

“Gross.”

“Tell me about it. $4.37, as always.” Cisco handed her five dollars.

“Keep the change, as always.” Maggie signed _I love you_ , which Cisco taught her, and he signed it back, smiling. He sat down at his usual table in the back and took his laptop out of his bag to work on one of his side projects while he waited for his coffee.

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“One venti Caffe Americano to go, please.” Hartley ordered. He had pulled an all nighter working on his gear and was in desperate need of caffeine. He had changed into a random shirt he assumed to be clean and jumped into a taxi, telling the driver to take him to the best coffee shop in Central City. He ended up at Jitters.

He gave the barista 5 dollars and sat down at a table close to the counter. He looked around the café, smirking when he saw the banners advertising “The Flash” drink. He listened in on random conversations as he waited for his order. He heard businessmen discussing an under the table deal, moms trading workout tips, and some obnoxious guy clacking away on his laptop keyboard.

“Venti Caffe Americano to go!” The barista called, setting down the drink and walking back to the machines. Hartley quickly got up and strode over to the counter.

“That’s me.” Hartley and an all too familiar voice both said as they simultaneously reached for the one drink.

“Hartley?”

“Cisco?”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Getting my coffee and leaving, what else does it look like?”

“Dude, that's _my_ coffee.”

“Ah. So you _do_ still order the same thing I do. I thought you stopped after we-” Cisco abruptly cut Hartley off.

“First off, are you following me?” Cisco accused. “Second, shut up.”

“Did you not hear what I just said? I just want my coffee.” Hartley replied. “Coincidences _do_ happen, _Cisquito_.”

“Don't ‘ _Cisquito’_ me, Hartley. Or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Sorry you had to wait, Francisco. Here's your drink.” A barista said, seemingly coming out of nowhere with a drink in hand. “Hey, is this guy bothering you? I told you that I've got you.” Cisco’s face blanched as he turned to face the barista. His nametag said _Aaron._

“No, Aaron. He-I, uh. No. It's fine. I'm okay.” Cisco stuttered, grabbing his drink and heading for the door. Aaron grabbed his wrist, keeping him from leaving. Hartley saw Cisco visibly flinch at the unsolicited physical contact.

“What? It's so not okay.” Aaron released his grip and shifted his attention to Hartley, as Cisco looked too anxious to speak. “Buddy, you better back off.”

“ _Me_ , back off?” Hartley was in disbelief. “ _Buddy_ , you better back off.” He shot a quick look at Cisco to see how to respond to the situation. The two had gotten quite good at nonverbal communication in the past and Hartley knew that Cisco was looking to escape.

 _Get this guy to leave me alone. Please._ Cisco's expression read. He looked close to having a meltdown.

“Tell me why I should be the one to back off when you're the one making dear _Francisco_ here uncomfortable, tough guy.” Aaron demanded.

“I'm not the one making _Cisco_ uncomfortable here, Aaron. You are.” Hartley defended. “I don't appreciate guys hitting on my boyfriend, and I don't think he appreciates you hitting on him either.” He marveled at the words that came out of his mouth.

 _That_ was the lie that his mind came up with and decided to use?

“Damn. That's cold, Francisco. You've been leading me on?” Aaron asked.

“It’s Cisco, _asshole._ ” Cisco muttered.

“Let's go.” Hartley advised. He and Cisco briskly walked away and out the door.

“But what about your drink?”

“I'll survive.”

 

《°*~▪¤▪~*°》

 

“Thank you, Hartley. Seriously. Thank you so much.” Cisco babbled as they walked.

“Just know that you owe me one, down the line.” Hartley pointed out. “¿Qué pasó con tú y le?” Cisco sighed before taking a sip of his coffee.

“He's been trying to ask me out since the day he got hired.”

“Why didn't you go out with him?”

“Not my type. And did you not see how ugly his personality is?” The two walked in silence for a few moments before Cisco spoke up again. “Do you...want some of my drink? I'm not going to finish it. I never do.” Hartley smiled a little.

“That is why we shared, Cisquito.” He took the drink from Cisco. “I haven't had one of these since…” Hartley let himself trail off. Cisco knew what he was going to say.

“I have one whenever I have a big project coming up.” Cisco admitted.

“Flash stuff?”

“Flash stuff.”

“I saw the drink named after Barry in Jitters. Cute.” Cisco laughed.

“Yeah, surprisingly, or maybe not, Team Flash had nothing to do with that.”

“I _am_ surprised.”

“So am I because Hartley Rathaway is wearing a Gryffindor shirt even though he's a Slytherin.” Hartley quickly looked down at his shirt. It was definitely a Gryffindor shirt, but he was definitely a Gryffindor.

“I cheated on the sorting quiz.” Cisco stopped walking.

“You did what now?”

“I answered all the questions like a Slytherin would because I didn't want you knowing that I'm actually a Gryffindor.”

“You're not seriously telling me that I failed myself with my knowledge of one of my special interests.”

“I'm a painfully good liar.” The pair walked in silence for a few minutes.

“Gryffindor? You? _Seriously?”_ Cisco suddenly questioned. “I'll buy you not being a Slytherin, but you are not a Gryffindor.”

“I am!” Hartley laughed.

“No. No way. You've got to be a Ravenclaw.”

“Nope. Gryffindor pride.”

“You are not a Gryffindor. No way in hell.”

“I am! Scout's honor.”

“You were never a Boy Scout. You're terrible at tying knots.”

“Eso no es la verdad, Cisquito.” Hartley teased. “Al menos, no si estamos en la cama.”

“¡Dios mío, _cállate_ , Hartley!” Cisco exclaimed.

“Nosotros los dos sabemos que eso es cierto.” Hartley continued. “Well, you’d know that if you ever let me try to-”

“Hartley!”

“Where are we going, _cariño_?”

“ _I_ am going to work.”

“It's Saturday.”

“I work with the Flash, Hart. Weekends are a foreign concept to me.”

“Can I come with?”

“Bring your Boyfriend to Work Day already passed.” _Oh, shit_. Hartley forgot he said that.

“Sorry about that. I didn't know what else to say to get that asshole off of your case.”

“It's fine. I don't mind.”

“Can I at least keep walking with you for a little longer?”

“Yeah, I think I'd like that.” Cisco smiled at him and Hartley smiled back. They walked to the STAR Labs parking lot together, Cisco humming various theme songs to TV shows and video games until he and Hartley eventually had to part ways.

“Hasta luego, Cisquito.”

“See ya, Hartley.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Hi, Caitlin!”

“You have a post _something_ glow. Not a post sex glow, I would've noticed that on the phone. What'd you do before you got here, Cisco?” Caitlin didn't even bother with a simple “hello” first.

“Damn woman, I just got myself some coffee. _Chill.”_

“Where’d you go? Jitters, right? Did you finally ask that barista out, the one with brown hair and green eyes?”

“ _Maggie?_ ”

“Yeah!”

“She has a girlfriend. Caitlin, they're lesbians.”

“Did you just ‘Harold, they're lesbians’ me?”

“Got a problem with my memes?”

“You and Barry need to stop.”

“Is it ‘Filthy Frank’ time to stop?”

“You don't even like Filthy Frank! Hey, we're off topic. Who did you ask out? Or who asked you out?”

“No one asked me out.”

“Then was the guy or girl who flirted with you cute, at least?” Caitlin pried.

“Very.” Cisco wasn't aware of the fact that he was smiling.

“You gonna introduce us soon?” _You already know him_. Cisco thought.

“Depends.” He replied vaguely. “So, Operation Barry and Julian. No, wait. _Barulian_.”

“That's horrible. Doesn't roll off the tongue at all.” Caitlin made a face.

“I'm the official nickname giver ‘round these parts, and my word is final.” Cisco attempted a Western, Wild West-era sheriff accent and for the most part, failed.

“Fine. _Operation Barulian_ had a slow start, but it's picking up. We've got the two of us, Joe, Jesse, Wally, and Harry.”

“ _Harry_? Really? Jesse, I get, but her dad?”

“He intimidated the _hell_ out of Julian yesterday. Gave him a full-on lecture, with the light guilt tripping and all.”

“The full nine yards, then?”

“Mhm. Joe's getting suspicious, too. He even thinks Barry's a doppelgänger.”

“Well, did you check?”

“No!” Caitlin exclaimed. “Should I have?”

“I don't know, maybe?”

“Now you've got me worried, Cisco.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Ah, your coffee tastes like shit, Jules.”

“It's black coffee that _you_ made.”

“It's disgusting.”

“You're disgusting. You haven't taken a shower for 3 days.”

“Yet you still made out with me, gave a handjob, blew me-”

“I get it, Allen. We're both disgusting.”

“Pretty much. Now what?”

“Get in the shower. I'll be there in a few minutes.” Barry rushed to the bathroom, not using his speed, and stripped in anticipation for what he and Julian would get up to.

 

“Already wet, Allen? Don't you think that's a tad over eager?” Julian had joined Barry in the shower, standing behind him with the water on. Barry was actually attempting to clean himself before he and Julian did whatever they were going to do. He tilted the showerhead upwards so that the water would hit Julian instead of him.

“Now you're wet, too.” Barry teased.

“Only for you.” Julian shot back without hesitating. He placed his hands on Barry's hips and began kissing his neck. “My hickeys are still here. Lovely.”

“We have to go into STAR Labs later today.” Barry mumbled. “What if they see?”

“Then we let them see.” Julian began sucking on Barry's neck. “Don't you want them to know how much of a _slut_ you are for me, _Barry?_ ” He pulled Barry closer by his hips, grinding Barry's ass on his dick, making them both moan from pleasure.

“Of-of course, sir.” Barry cried.

“Then turn around. I don't believe I ever got to show you what _else_ I can do with my hands last night. Got a bit carried away using my tongue.” Julian mused as Barry turned to face him, his pupils blown. His hands shifted positions, the left one settling on the small of Barry's back, the right grabbing his ass.

“Please show me, sir.” Barry begged. Julian slapped his ass, then put his pointer finger in his mouth and sucked. Barry watched him in anticipation. Julian teased his hole with his fingertip before finally in inserting his finger. He pulled Barry in even closer, their chests touching and their dicks rubbing together. Julian thrusted his finger in and out, with no consistent rhythm, then finally inserted another finger, scissoring.

“Jules, just _fuck me_ already. I might die if you don't.” Barry pleaded.

“I've ought to buy you dinner first. So maybe later tonight. For now, my fingers will have to do.” Julian pushed Barry against the shower wall. “Wrap your legs around me.” Barry did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Julian, too. Their chests were pressed together completely and their dicks rubbed together, the running water acting as lube.

“I swear, I am going to fucking kill myself _right here, right now_ if you don't properly fuck me.”

“Then off yourself.” Julian answered simply. “Or I can just take my fingers out, leave you here, and go to STAR Labs on my own, since you don't seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“No, don't-” Barry groaned as Julian slipped in a third finger, smirking. “Oh, _wow_. Low blow.”

“ _You_ blew _me_ last night, not vice versa.”

“Shut up, you smartass.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Did you catch any of that, Hart?”

“Huh?”

“For a guy with impeccable hearing, you really _are_ deaf sometimes.” Lisa sighed. “Mardon’s taking me less and less seriously everyday. He's eventually going to try and overthrow me as the leader of the Rogues.”

“Oh, right. Sorry. Well, Mardon can try. I have your back and so do most of the Rogues.” Hartley reassured.

“Yeah, _most!_ He's been recruiting people to his side. Shawna told me.”

“Let him. We can take him. I know every Rogue’s frequency.”

“Thanks, Hartley.” Lisa seemed lost in thought. “I wish Lenny were still here.”

“I'm sorry. He died to protect his friends. It was a good way for him to go.” Hartley comforted.

“It's the only way Lenny could possibly let himself go. Always wanting to help the people he loved. Even became one of the good guys.”

“The good guys aren't so bad.” Hartley accidentally let himself say.

“What makes you say that?” Lisa inquired.

“Ah, I don't know.” He reminisced about the last time he worked with “the good guys.” It was when he helped Team Flash defeat the Time Wraith. He looked upon his memories of that day fondly. It felt like old times, working with Caitlin and Cisco, except there was no Eobard “Wells” Thawne wheeling around, only “Harry,” who seemed to have been completely avoiding making any sort of contact with Hartley.

 

_“Did I do something to Wells-ah, I mean, Harry-to get the silent treatment?”_

_“No, he's avoiding you because he knows how much you hate real Wells. Zoom. Eobard, whatever you wanna call him.”_

_“Oh. That's very considerate of him.”_

_“Yeah, he's a pretty caring guy underneath all that internalized angst.” Caitlin added. “Do you want some coffee? I'm heading to Jitters.”_

_“One venti Caffe Americano, please. Thank you, Caitlin.” Hartley replied._

 

“What's on your mind, Hartley?” Lisa leaned on her elbows, her head resting on her palms. “Or should I say, _who?_ ”

“Lisa-” Hartley started.

“Don't even _try_ to lie to me, Rathaway, because I'll know.” Lisa interjected. “Continue. Is he cute?”

“Can I pass?”

“Nope. You already used your one ‘pass’ this week when I offered to take your Pied Piper shit to a ‘good guy’ I know who could fix it.”

“That's precisely it. You know him.”

“Oh my god, is it _Mardon?!_ That's hot. I ship it. Weather Piper? Pied Master? Markley? Hartdon? Hark? Mardley?”

“No! Jesus, Lisa. No. It's not one of the Rogues.”

“Civilian?” Lisa gasped. “Wait, was it one of the good guys?”

“Maybe.” Hartley smiled.

“Hartley Rathaway has the hots for _the Flash_?”

“What? No again.”

“You better not, because Lenny called dibs on him. He said the Flash, whoever he is, is off-limits to all the Rogues.” _Leonard Snart had a thing for Barry Allen?_ Hartley wondered. Lisa harrumphed. “So who is it?”

“The only other young male I'm attracted to in Team Flash.”

“No! No. Not Cisco. Uh uh. No puedes, Hartley.”

“Your accent is terrible.” Hartley commented. “And why not?”

“Because he's _mine!_ I saw him first.” Lisa protested.

“I used to _work_ with him, Lisa! And you helped your brother kidnap him! How is that romantic?”

“Why the hell did you never tell me that?” Lisa was yelling now. The Rogues could probably hear, but the warehouse was always loud.

“You never asked!” Hartley yelled back. “We dated, too.”

“WHAT THE FUCK, HARTLEY RATHAWAY?!” Lisa screamed. “You never tell me anything.” She pouted.

“Uh, lo siento?”

“Why'd you break up?”

“I got fired. We got into an argument about what I got fired over, and we mutually decided to end it.”

“Why were you fired?”

“I knew about the particle accelerator. About how it was going to explode.”

“Huh.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“So what's the plan for tonight?” Cisco asked, sitting on one of the beds in the medbay while Caitlin folding up the boxes that were formerly filled with medical supplies.

“Tonight’s sleepover topic is _Operation Barulian_ and _Whoever Flirted with Cisco Ramon at Jitters._ I'm ordering more pizza if needed and making popcorn. Same goes for coffee.” She answered. “When do you think Julian and Barry are coming in?”

“Whenever they're done fucking each other.”

“Fair enough.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“You excited for Monday?”

“Am I excited to go back to work? Of course not.”

“I asked Singh to give us both the day off Monday.”

“Why?” Julian looked up from his coffee to furrow his brows at Barry, who was standing, leaning against the counter, a coffee mug in hand.

“You're moving into STAR Labs then, and I'm helping, whether you want me to or not.” Barry informed.

“Well, since I'm stuck with you, do you mind helping me get my shit back from my ex’s flat? Especially my car.” Julian asked, although he already knew Barry wouldn't refuse to help. _Savior complex._

“Of course!” Barry replied animatedly. “Show me the address on Google maps and I'll get us there _in a flash_.”

“You're _insufferable_.”

“I'm _irresistable_.”

“Unfortunately, you're not wrong.”

 

“This is it?”

“Indeed. My car's right there, but I made the mistake of leaving my keys in her flat.” Julian gestured for Barry to follow him.

“Including your door keys?” Barry was looking around as they walked. The parking lot was mostly full, and  the complex was rather nice.

“Yeah. Was hoping she'd left a window open or something, but she hasn't.” Julian picked up a flower pot, looked under it, and set it back down. “She's taken the spare key, too.”

“I can vibrate my hand through the door and unlock it.” Barry stated as a matter-of-factly.

“How does that work?” Julian asked, genuinely intrigued.

“I move my hand using my speed and the atoms move at a fast enough rate that they can pass between the gaps of the atoms of _most_ types of matter.” Barry explained. “Like this.” He vibrated his hand through the door and the click of a door unlocking was heard.

“Cheers, mate.” Julian twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

“Wait, will she be here?” Barry was suddenly worried.

“Shouldn't be. Landlord said he was going on holiday for the week with his girlfriend, so I'm assuming that's her.” Julian picked up and pocketed his keys, which were in a bowl by the front door. He continued to walk through the apartment and gather his belongings.

“What if it's not her, and it's his lover from _Cancún_?” Barry joked. Julian couldn't help but laugh.

“You are ridiculous.” Julian threw a pillow at him, which Barry caught and threw back onto the couch.

“Don't you need boxes?”

“I'll just use my luggage. I don't have too many things. Wait here.” Julian disappeared into what Barry assumed was the bedroom and emerged with two hard shell luggage bags and heaps of clothes in his arms. “Allen, some help?” Barry grabbed the clothes and Julian set the luggage down, flat on the floor so he could zip them open and repack his clothes.

“These aren't all your clothes, right? Because I swear I've seen you wear at _least_ thirty different ties.” He handed Julian the assorted articles of clothing in his hands.

“Aww, you pay attention to my wardrobe.” Barry rolled his eyes at Julian, who was folding clothes and putting them in his suitcase. “That's very stereotypically gay of you, Barry.”

“I won't stand for this bisexual erasure, Jules.” Barry crossed his arms and looked down at Julian, who was sitting crisscross by his luggage.

“Then sit.” Julian pulled Barry down onto his lap.

“ _Here?_ In your ex’s place?” Barry questioned. “I never pegged you as an exhibitionist.”

“Oh, shut up. No one will see us.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Shit, it's a text from Harry.” Barry jumped off of Julian’s lap and unlocked his phone.

 

** 9:17 am **

Minor change of plans. Landlord wants Jesse and I moving in ASAP, so we'll be coming by at around 1 to pick our stuff up. We need your help transporting it to our new apartment.

TL;DR Be ready at 1pm to help us move out and in.

k sounds good

Albert should be able to settle in at around 5 or so.

 

“Harry just told me you can move in tonight.” Barry told Julian, who was fixing his tie.

“Sounds lovely. But we have a slight problem.” Julian ended up completely redoing his tie. “I've not got any more room for my clothes in my luggage.”

“You can leave it at my place.” Barry blurted out. _Ah, shit._ Julian raised an eyebrow at him.

“Barry, are you sure about that?”

“Uh, er, _yeah,_ dude. I'm not trying to be forward or anything, because-no offense, _by the way_ -I don't think either of us are currently in the right place for a serious relationship, but I feel like you'll be at my place a lot.”

“You're not wrong. C'mon, mate, We ought to leave now. I've got all my shit now and we should get to STAR Labs.” Barry helped him up and they walked to Julian’s car, both of them wheeling one luggage bag each, Barry holding Julian’s extra clothes. Julian stopped walking once they got to a rather nice silver convertible.

“ _This_ is your car?!” Barry's jaw dropped. “How'd you afford this? There's no way in hell your salary paid for this.”

“Used a bit of my savings. Just put the luggage in the back.”

“D’ya want me to just flash em to STAR Labs?”

“No. You should take it slow sometimes. Sit in the passenger seat in the front. We'll drive.”

“Let me at least flash these clothes to my apartment. It's not on the way.”

“Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere.” Barry left and was back as quickly as he had gone.

“So, how fast does this thing go?”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Jules, can I ask you something? It's kinda personal.”

“Go ahead, Barry.”

“Why don't you talk about your family?” Julian didn't answer right away, which worried Barry. He sighed deeply before he spoke.

“My mum walked in on me and my first boyfriend cuddling the summer before I started uni. She and my dad freaked, of course. So did my  boyfriend, who broke up with me on the spot. Parents said they wouldn't pay for my schooling anymore. So I worked three jobs during the summer and two during the school year.” Julian said, his eyes focused on the road. “Then I graduated from Oxford, began applying for jobs all over America. Just wanted to get as far away as possible from my family. Ended up here.”

“What about your sister? I've seen the picture of you two on your desk.” Barry asked without thinking. “Shit, sorry.”

“It's alright. I know she doesn't mind me being bisexual, but our parents most likely forbade her from contacting me. She's always been their favorite anyways.”

“I'm sorry, Jules. I really am. I can't imagine what that must've been like.”

“It's fine. I'm alright now.” _I've been more than alright since I met you._

“This is a horrible story to tell now but my my brain just remembered it and I might implode if I don't tell it so sorry in advance.” Barry's words were going at hundreds of miles and hour. “That reminds me of this guy I know. His name's Hartley, and he's a Rathaway. Super rich family. They disowned him when he came out, wrote him out of their wills and everything. Few months ago he helped us out in STAR Labs and when he left, mentioned that he was going to dinner with his parents. Came back the next day, eyes red and puffy. He had been crying for hours. His parents wanted him to hold a press conference with them, saying he only said he was gay as a publicity stunt. They wanted him to become the face of the company soon, because his dad's health is declining. Again, _sorry,_ horrible, terrible story to tell.”

“Sounds like this Rathaway fellow’s too good for his parents.”

“He's a good guy, didn't and still doesn't deserve how he got treated. He just wanted to be honest to them and got pushed aside. After, when he wanted to reconnect, they were just using him. Same for you, Jules. You didn't and don't deserve being treated like shit.”

“I appreciate that, Allen, I really do, but I fully intend on never speaking to my parents ever again.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Hey guys!” Barry greeted.

“You didn't flash here.” Cisco observed.

“Yeah, Julian insisted on driving.” Barry told. Julian elbowed him.

“I had to get my car and some other stuff back from my ex’s.” Julian explained.

“Ooh, sorry. Breakups are tough.” Cisco said. “Barry, try on the suit. I made those adjustments you asked for. Take it for a test run around Central. Maybe even take it to Star City, if you're feeling up to it. Turn on your comms.”

“Sure!” Barry disappeared from sight and reappeared in the Flash suit. “I'll say hi to Team Arrow.” He disappeared again.

“Barry, can you get us pizza from Coast City?” Caitlin requested on the comms. “Cisco and me’s usual orders.”

“You lot know the Arrow?” Julian asked incredulously.

“Mhm. He was the first person to give Barry formal training.” Cisco answered.

“He shot him. With arrows. Several times.” Caitlin added. “Anyways, let's go to the speed lab. I'll show you how to read the status monitors while Cisco keeps an eye on Barry.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Julian Albert, are those hickeys on your neck?”

“What? No, that's ridiculo-” Caitlin took her phone out, the camera app open on the front-facing camera. Surely enough, there were hickeys on his neck. “Oh. I suppose they are.”

“How did you not _feel_ those?”

“I was distracted.”

“Barry's that good in bed?”

“Snow, I haven't got the foggiest idea what you're insinuating.”

“Oh, _come on,_ Julian. I'm not an idiot. Barry has hickeys too. No normal person would know that they'd need to bite down more than the average amount of force to leave hickeys on him, with his accelerated healing and all.”

“You found us out. Big surprise. What do you want to know?”

“You're planning on sticking around, yes?”

“Of course. I joined Team Flash, didn't I? Why would you ask that?”

“I mean, are you planning on sticking around Barry after you move into STAR Labs? He's grown pretty attached to you lately.”

“He's one of my mates, I'm not going to just up and leave him one of these days. Why don't you trust me?”

“I do, but I'm trying to make sure that it's okay that I do. Barry is-”

“More broken than he'll care to let on?” Julian interrupted. “I know. Harry already told me.”

“Oh. I guess my work here is done.” Caitlin concluded. “Okay. The monitors.” Caitlin then proceeded to show Julian how to read and compare test data from their three speedsters.

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Cait, I'm back with your pizza.” Barry was in the cortex, holding 3 boxes from Coast City Pizza. He set two down on the table, and opened up the last one for himself.

“How’s Team Arrow doing over there?” Cisco inquired.

“They're doing pretty well. Felicity says she sent you another one of her side projects for you to look over. And that we all need to get together, too, without there being an apocalyptic danger looming over us.” Barry laughed.

“I agree. It's been too long since we've gone out.” Caitlin fretted. “Speaking of that, do you guys have any plans tomorrow night? We should do something. Team Flash.”

“I think Jules and I are free?” Barry looked to Julian for confirmation, who nodded. He began eating his third slice.

“‘M free.” Cisco replied with pizza in his mouth. Caitlin snatched the slice of pizza from his hand and put it back in the box. She took both pizza boxes and put them in the medbay fridge. “Hey, what the hell?”

“Those pizzas are for tonight.”

“I don't like cold pizza!” Cisco exclaimed. “And that fridge is for Barry's blood!” Caitlin stomped back into the medbay and took one of the boxes out, setting it on top of the fridge.

“Allen, why is there a fridge full of bags of your blood?” Julian questioned.

“For tests. Also, in case of me bleeding out so profusely that my blood cells can't replicate quickly enough.” Barry said casually as he chewed his pizza. “Want a slice?”

“Don't you ever get tired of food? We had pizza last night.” Caitlin had a quizzical look on her face upon hearing Julian’s statement. Julian and Barry were standing in front of the mannequin for the Flash suit and Cisco was sitting down at the cortex computers. Caitlin turned so that her back would be to Julian and Barry and she'd be facing Cisco.

 _Do you think they went on a date?_ Caitlin signed to Cisco.

 _No clue._ Cisco signed in response. _I thought they were just fuckbuddies._

 _So did I, but they argue like an old married couple, and just last week Barry couldn't stand him_.

_How'd the talk with Julian go?_

_He was definitely denying his real feelings for Barry, or doesn't realize them yet._ Caitlin relayed. _How was the talk with Barry?_

 _Not good._ Cisco frowned. _Actually, that's subjective._

 

“Barry, you're only going at half speed. Correction, a little _over_ half speed.” Cisco observed. He was watching Barry's vitals, and it was evident that he wasn't anywhere _near_ full speed.

“Oh, I know. I'm taking it slow. We should talk. It's been a while.” Barry suggested.

“Uh, okay. I guess. What's on your mind?”

“Plan, what was it again? Fix Everything We Can That Flashpoint Messed Up.”

“What about it?”

“The whole second chances aspect of it.”

“You regretting it?”

“No, not all. Know anyone that you think could redeem themself?”   _Hartley Rathaway._ Cisco thought of, then shoved the thought away. “I'm actually really glad I gave Julian a second chance and he gave me one back. He's a pretty great guy.”

“He as great in bed?” Barry nearly ran into a pedestrian. He could've vibrated through if he did, but he would've been too out of focus for that.

“ _What?!_ ”

“Y'all ain’t slick, Barry. You both have hickeys. I'm sure Caitlin’s probably asking Julian about his right now.”

“What are you two doing, Cisco?”

“Looking out for you. We don't want you getting hurt.”

“I appreciate that, really, but I can handle myself.” That just made Cisco laugh.

“That's funny, Barry.”

“Why can't you two just let me live my life?”

“I can't take you seriously when you're talking like a sixteen year-old white girl.”

“Well, I'm being serious! Why are you and Caitlin so invested in my love life all of a sudden?”

“Since we've known you, you haven't exactly had the best luck with relationships, mainly because they couldn't know that you're the Flash. But now, there's someone showing more than platonic interest in you who already knows.”

“Julian just got out of a relationship.”

“I'm not saying you have to start dating _now_. Honestly, Caitlin and I thought you two were already together when you brought up letting him join the team.”

“I'm not ready for a serious relationship and probably won't be for a while.”

“I thought you got over Iris _months_ ago.”

“I did. But there is someone else. _Was_ , now, I guess.”

“What? Someone who knows you're the Flash? And you never thought it'd be important to tell us?”

“You and Caitlin would kill me. And him. You'd probably kill us both now, if the guy wasn't already dead.”

“Barry Allen, _please_ don't tell me you had a thing for who I think you did.”

“I can't.”

“I thought you and Captain Co- _Leonard-_ were archenemies.”

“Were.”

“So what, you two were secretly dating while you publically kicked each others’ asses?”

“Well, yeah? But, we weren't dating. We just...did stuff, sometimes. We never had sex, only did sexual stuff.”

“But you had feelings for him?”

“Yeah. I never got to tell him how I felt before he got on the Waverider and never came back.”

“I'm sorry, Barry.”

“I'll be fine, eventually. I always am.”

“You're right. And you know what'll speed the process up? _Movie marathon_. It's been ages since we had one. How about Wednesday?”

“Sounds good. My place or yours?”

“Please tell me you've cleaned up so we can do it at yours. Mine looks like a tornado or two ripped through it.”

“Yeah, I cleaned it two days ago.”

“Thank God. I'm bringing over all the original Star Wars movies.”

“Even the prequels?”

“Even the prequels?”

 

The first thing Caitlin did was laugh, taking Cisco aback. Julian and Barry were too focused on each other to notice and/or care.

“Out of _all,_ literally _all_ people ever, because Barry Allen could get anyone he wanted, _Leonard Snart?!”_ Caitlin hissed. She was too frustrated to sign. “And you're making him watch the prequels?”

“You _like_ the prequels!” Cisco reminded.

“Yeah, and _The Notebook!_ Barry likes neither of those! But that's not the point.”

“What _is_ the point?”

“We now know that our two idiots won't accidentally hurt themselves or each other with whatever this thing they've got going on, since they're both too scared to make a romantic rather than sexual move.”

“Barry used ‘Become Fuckbuddies!’ He hurt himself and Julian in confusion.”

“No, Cisco, that's exactly what we _don't_ want happening.”

 

“You _left_ my things in my car?!”

“I thought you were gonna take them!”

“I thought you _already_ did, and flashed them in here or something!”

“No one's gonna steal your clothes,  Julian!”

“What's the problem here?” Harry yelled. He and Jesse arrived, holding several yet to be folded moving boxes.

“ _He_ left _my_ stuff out in the parking lot.” Julian informed.

“Allen, go get it.” Harry cocked his head towards the exit. Barry rolled his eyes and flashed out.

“Lovers’ quarrel?” Jesse smirked.

“Oh, _shut up_.” Julian scowled.

“Hey, don't be rude.” Barry was back with the two luggage bags.

“She deserved it.” Julian and Harry responded simultaneously.

“Yeah, I did.” Jesse admitted sheepishly. “Whose car is that in the parking lot? It's _sexy_.” Harry glared at her.

“It's mine.” Julian deadpanned.

“You guys need help packing?” Barry asked.

“We do, Let's go, Allen.” Harry, Jesse, and Barry all walked out of the cortex, to their room. Caitlin and Cisco were still deep in conversation.

“Cait, ma chérie, mon meilleur ami-”

“Cisco, encanto, mi mejor amigo, what did you do?”

“Nothing! Well, _yet._ ”

“Cisco.”

“Remember how Barry asked me if I knew anyone who I think deserves a second chance?”

“Francisco Ramon-”

“Hear me out first, please?”

“ _Fine._ ”

“Hartley-” _Hartley?! As in, Hartley Rathaway?_ Julian became interested in their conversation.

“ _Pied Piper?”_ _Hartley was a Rogue?_

“Caitlin, please just listen first.”

“Alright. I apologize. Go on.”

“Hartley’s changed. Sure, he's a Rogue, but that's because he didn't have anyone else he could turn to. But now he has us. We were there for him before, so why can't we be there for him now, too?”

“So far, I'm not opposed to becoming allies with him, because maybe we could extend that to allying with the Rogues, but why Hartley? And why now?”

“He's the cute guy that flirted with me at Jitters.” Cisco finally revealed.

“Cisco, do _not_ fall down that rabbit hole once more.” _Once more?_ “How do you know he didn't follow you there? Or is tricking you so the Rogues can kidnap you again?” _Again?_

“Hart and I dated for a _year_ . I can tell when he's lying, when he's tricking me. I know him, Cait.” _Cisco wasn't straight and dated Hartley? Was anyone in Team Flash straight?_

“I trust your judgement, but I don't know if Barry will.”

“Don't know if I'll what?” Barry walked back in, but without Harry or Jesse.

“We can talk about it later. Did they already move in?” Caitlin asked.

“Nah, I just packed for them and loaded the boxes into the moving van. They're on their way right now, so if you want, Jules, I can help you move in.” Barry suggested.

“If my help isn't needed by Ramon or Snow.” Julian looked to both of them, waiting for a response. They shook their heads no. “Alright, I suppose we can go now.”

 

“Allen, what connection does Hartley  Rathaway have to Team Flash?”

“He worked at STAR Labs. Even worked on the particle accelerator with Cisco, Caitlin, and Ronnie.  He helped us defeat a Time Wraith.”

“The hell is that?”

“They come after speedsters who mess with the timeline.”

“And I'm assuming one was after you?”

“Yeah…” Barry stopped in front of a door. “Welcome to your humble abode.” He turned the doorknob and opened the door. The room was plain, only furnished with the bare essentials.

“Cozy.” Julian put his car keys on the table by the door and walked towards the dresser. “I don't really need help. Just need to move my clothes.”

“I don't have anything better to do.” Barry sat down on one of the two bare twin beds.

“Actually, could you push those two beds together?” Barry got up from a single twin bed and sat back down on top of both of them, right in the middle. “ _Oy_ , don't hog the bed.”

“You can't join me yet, you're still unpacking.” Barry leaned against the wall, his hands behind his head. “ I am _loving_ the view from here, Jules.” Julian was bent down, placing clothes in the bottom drawer, his ass up in the air.

“Show some respect, Allen.”

“I'm respecting that _booty_!”

“I hate you. You're _awful._ ”

“ _Awfully_ handsome.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Dad?”

“Yes, Jesse?”

“You see it too, right?”

“See what?”

“The tension between Barry and Julian. It's so thick you could literally cut through it with a knife.”

“ _Everyone_ can see it.”

“Ok, good. That's what I thought.”

“Why do you ask?”

“Just focus on the road, Dad.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Lisa, do you believe in second chances?”

“Yes, but not one for you and Cisco.” Hartley used his hearing aids to emit a frequency that gave Lisa a headache. “ _Ow!_ Hartley, you piece of shit!”

“Talk shit, get hit.” He taunted. “Or should I say, _hear_ shit.”

“Is this what happens to you when you don't have sex for a while?”

“Sadly, yes.”

“How long has it been?”

“Three months.” Lisa gasped.

“Oh no baby, what is you doing?” She put her hand on his shoulder. “Well, not doing.”

“I don't know, Lisa.”

“How hard is it for a twink like you to get fucked? You have a cute face.” To further prove her point, she pinched his cheek. He winced.

“Guess the right guy hasn't come along yet.” His eyes drifted towards his phone, which was a few feet away on his workbench.

“Do not text him.” Hartley ignored Lisa and grabbed his phone. She groaned as he unlocked it.

_Contacts_

_Cariño/Mi amor/Mi vida/Cisquito ♡_

_Call | Text_

“ _That's_ his contact name? I think i just threw up in my mouth a little. You are so unbelievably gay.”

“Yeah, I know.” Hartley’s thumb hovered over “call” reluctantly. He changed his mind and decided to text Cisco instead.

**Draft - 2:37 pm**

Are you free Friday night?

Before he even could even process it happened, Lisa snatched his phone and began typing.

“Lisa! Give that back!”

“No.” Hartley emitted the headache frequency again and she dropped his phone right into his hands.

**Draft - 2:38 pm**

Holaaaa mi vidaaaa jajajaja I'm horny and I miss you :( Send nudes? ;)

“Go die, Lisa.”

“I didn't send it!”

“Please die. I'll pay for the funeral.”

“Snart! Rathaway! It's go time!” Mardon called.

“We have a heist today? Isn't it a little early?”

“Unfortunately. And yes, it is.”

“And since when has Mardon been calling the shots?”

“This is what I've been saying, Hartley!”

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

“Are you going to text him or what?”

“Huh?”

“You keep unlocking and locking your phone. You've done it 29 times in the past 7 minutes.”

“I have?”

“Are you disassociating?’

“I don't think so. I'm just... _conflicted_ , I guess.”

“Do a pros and cons list of texting Hartley.”

“Pros, I know he doesn't hate me and would text back quickly.”

“He'd know that you want to be friends again.”

“I can drop hints about an alliance.”

“Any more pros?”

“Probably, but I'm mainly worried about the cons.”

“Like?”

“He _might_ hate me.”

“I seriously doubt that. Hartley Rathaway doesn't hate anyone but his parents.”

“He might _strongly dislike_ me.”

“Cisco, what do you have to lose?”

“Caitlin, how are you always right?”

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

“Jesse, honey, grab the top box, please. It looks like it’s about to fall.” Jesse flashed over to the towering pile of boxes in the truck and rearranged everything. “Or you can do that.”

“Sorry.” Jesse grinned. “Hey, Dad, don't be mad but-”

“What is it?”

“I invited Wally over to help us move in.”

“Why? Both of us are more than capable of doing this ourselves, especially with your speed.”

“He said he wanted to get on your good side.”

“He already is and has been, so make sure he doesn't get off of it.”

“That's what I told him, but he didn't buy it.”

“So, you and Wally. It's serious?”

“Dad-”

“Hi, Jesse! Harry.” Wally arrived and extended a hand out for Harry to shake, which he did, only a _little_ reluctantly. “I hope Jesse remembered to tell you that I was coming.”

“Oh, just _barely._ ” Harry replied.

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

“So, what were you guys talking about earlier?” Barry popped into the cortex, protein bar in hand.

“Second chances.” Caitlin answered.

“Ooh, did you think of someone, Cisco?” Barry unwrapped the bar and began eating it.

“Maybe. Kind of. I'm not sure about it yet.” Cisco stuttered. “Where's Julian?”

“He's sleeping.”

“Kept him up last night, Barry?” Caitlin smirked. Barry choked on his protein bar.

“I _loathe_ you both.

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

“Central City Police Department, how may I direct your call?”

“Hello, may I speak with Julian Des- _Albert_?”

“He took the day off today. Who is this?”

“His sister, Emma Desmond.”

“Was there a family emergency?”

“No, nothing like that. Could you let me know what the best time to call him is?”

“Sure, but I can leave a message for him instead.”

_“No, it's alright. I'd prefer talking to him myself. There's a lot for us to catch up on.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> Qué pasó con tu y él - What happened with you and him  
> Eso no es la verdad - This is not the truth  
> Al menos, no si estamos en la cama - At least, not if we're in bed  
> Dios mío, cállate - My god, shut up  
> Nosotros los dos sabemos que esto es cierto - We both know that that is true  
> Cariño - honey  
> No puedes - You can't  
> Má cherie, mon meilleur ami / encanto, mi mejor amigo - Sweetie, my best friend  
> Mi amor - my love  
> Mi vida - my life  
> Jajajaja - Hahahaha (j is pronounced like h in spanish)  
> ~  
> thank u again sm for reading! pls leave kudos and comments (concrit, guesses, suggestions, anything!) below!! i hope y all enjoy this so far bc i m vvv excited for what s to come :^)  
> edit: lmao i forgot julian s last name isn t actually albert so i fixed that

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sm for reading! please, please leave kudos and constructive criticism down below and subscribe to this fic for updates, bc i m not sure how consistently i ll br posting new chapters. all feedback is appreciated tons!!!


End file.
